Crysis: the novel
by tanks60808
Summary: A retelling of the game through the eyes of nomad. this will be my first major project
1. Chapter 1

**Lingshan Islands, South China Sea, Dec 17****th****, 2012**

_Whac – Whac – Whac. _The barrage of bullets from MG of the KPA forces slammed into the thin wall of the island villager's home behind Nomad. Barely an hour into this operation and everything had already gone to hell. Not only was their insertion jump fucked up by some….. Something but Aztec was already dead. Ripped up, once again by an unknown something, before he could get out of his parachute which was caught up in a tree. He himself had been hit by the thing that had disrupted his jump which had ripped off his chute. He thankfully had been over water which he landed in but had scrambled up his suit functions for a short time until he had managed to reboot the system once he had crawled onto the rocky and craggy shoreline.

He had then proceeded up the beach through the cliffs and taken care of the patrol of two careless KPA soldiers thanks to his silenced SOCOM pistol and his suits cloak function. Further up the beach, perched on a ledge in the sea cliffs, was his teammate Jester, the resident jokester and trickster of the team. He had jumped down his perch and radioed to the squads' leader Prophet. "Prophet Me and Nomad have linked up and are now moving to the rendezvous point" "all right try and keep quiet thought, any sign of Aztec?" said Prophet. "No but we will keep our eye out for him".

Just then Aztec came through on the radio. "Can anyone hear me?" Prophet quickly spoke up "Where are you Aztec, we'll come and find you". Aztec replied" I don't know sir, im caught up in the trees and I can get lose"" oh crap," he whispered" I'm not alone here, four man KPA patrol I don't think that they see me and OH GOD!!!! WHAT IS THAT!!!!" the radio then erupted with gunfire, rifle fire, and the screams of soldiers." JESTER, NOMAD, get to him NOW!!!!" yelled Prophet.

The two soldiers then charged up the hill as the landscape changed from craggy, rocky, sea cliffs to a lush and think tropical jungle. The screams and gunfire still echoed on the radio and up the canyon but were now joined but an unearthly roar that sounded like it came from something not of this earth. Aztec was screaming and praying into the radio as it sounded like he and the people were being ripped apart by a demon. "What the hell is that" shouted Jester. The roars then reached a high point and all of a sudden stopped. The two men had then reached a fallen tree that was very near Aztec's last position. Aztec then signed to him to stay quite and follow him.

They crouched under the fallen tree and saw a massacre. The four KPA soldiers had been ripped apart by something but they saw no sign of Aztec. They heard a dripping noise and looked up into the tree. Staring down from there was Aztec, his face contoured into a silent never ending scream and his body and nano-suit were ripped up and strewn around. "Sir, we found Aztec" said Jester. "What's his condition?' said Prophet. "KIA, sir" replied Jester. "Christ, alright stand back were going to vaporize we can't let the Koreans get this technology". Aztecs suit then glowed bright yellow and caught aflame in a brilliant flash of light and when it dimmed there was nothing left. "Jester you clean up here and Nomad, you continue up the valley and find the RV" ordered Prophet.

Nomad then moved up the heavily forested valley while keeping alert for more KPA patrols. As he rounded on corner of the valley he saw two soldiers lazily walking up the canyon and joking to themselves. A lazy enemy is the best enemy, nomad remembered from his training. He then switched to cloak mode with a thought click and moved up the bushes along the side of the valley floor until he was within a few feet of the soon to be dead men. He then pulled out his silenced SOCOM pistol and prepared for his move. He waited before the soldier closest to him leaned up against the tree that he was on the other side of, safe beneath a digital invisibility cloak. He then snaked his arm round the man's neck with his left arm, pinning him to the tree. He then pointed the barrel of the invisible pistol at the man's shocked friend and fired the pistol once into the man's forehead neatly killing him without a sound. Once he fired the pistol the suits remaining energy was immediately expended since he fired while in cloak mode. He then put the now visible pistol to the pinned mans temple and pulled the trigger once more. Two enemy soldiers down in less than two seconds, very nice work he thought to himself. He then left the two bodies behind and moved into a thick jungle.

He then came to a rise and saw a glorious sunrise over a tropical paradise. The sun had a beautiful reflection off the water of the bay and the tropical villages could be seen spotted around the bay. This beauty was then shattered by a pair of MIG's on patrol as they screamed across the island. Moving down the beach and came across a villagers hut occupied by the KPA. He then pulled out his silenced SCAR assault rifle and slid on the reflex sight. He crouched down in the bushes and took aim he tagged five Koreans on his SatCom. He then saw one of the few men walking out to the forest to pee. He waited till the man had undone his fly and then fired twice into the man's head. To his surprise a yell rang out as someone had seen him do this. He then saw a soldier run out of the house and fire a flare gun into the sky. He winced because this would make things much harder. He then stormed up to the house and took cover in there since the remaining soldiers had run out to engage him. A light scout car then came around the road bend a little up the bays shore and opened up on him with its mounted MG. The bullets then slammed into the wall above his head.

A/N: I will do a halo part next. These two probably won't meet till later on. The chief will come in the crisis universe rather than other way around. I am a bit of a tech guy so I will call things by their correct names such as SCAR and SOCOM and such. Next chapter I will explain the Nanosuit to and extent. Also I am a huge lore guy for halo so I will bring in a lot of background.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME AND TELL ME HOW IM DOING


	2. Chapter 2

This will be the last chapter that I will write until I get at least one bloody review for this story. I mean come on guys it takes like two minutes to do it and it really helps to boost the morale of the writer. Also if you have time check out my battlefield and quake wars stories as well.

**Lingshan Islands, South China Sea, Dec 18****th****, 2012**

The bullets from the scout cars mounted MG slammed into the thin bamboo walls of the beach side hut and penetrated the walls. As he crouched behind the thin sheet of metal he readied his assault rifle and slowly slinked his way to the far end of the low wall. He then switched his suit to cloak mode and rolled to the next piece of cover which was an empty crate. Safe behind his digital camouflage he rested his SCAR and lined up on the gunners head and held his breath and let flew his bullet which caught the Korean just below the brim of his hat and the man went limp.

The Cloak disengaged as soon as he fired along with the remaining energy in the suit which was already starting to regenerate. The two other men from the car that were creeping up on him opened up with their AK-47's and the rounds slammed all around him and one even pinging of his armor and taking a fair amount of energy with it. Nomad shifted his aim to the left most of the two men and fired a burst which picked up the man and knocked him off his feet. Shifting his aim he sighted the next man and fired a round which caught the man in the thigh. He fell behind a low piece of scarp metal and began to fire blindly like the wounded animal he was.

Smiling to himself he decided to have a little fun with this one and get Intel at the same time. He slung his rifle on its magnetic sling on his back and thought-clicked to strength mode and jumped up on the roof of the overhang. He silently crept so where he could jump close enough he then bounded high into the air. The expression on the man's face was priceless as a red colored demon from hell was falling from the sky above him. As he was frozen with fear Nomad hit the ground picked up the man by the throat and turned on the voice modulator and turned the echo up. The man who was probably already mad with the pain from being shot in the leg now knew he was dead as a demon with a voice like thunder was holding him from the throat and screaming at him. "HOW MANY OF YOU ALONG THE ROAD!" the demon screamed at him. "J J J Just two camps!" stuttered the poor man, who was getting pale from a nicked artery in his leg and was going to die soon. "WHERE DOES THIS ROAD LEAD!" he yelled at the man. "it goes to the command post on the point……" with that the man lapsed into a sleep from which he would never awaken from.

With that Nomad stood up and turned his voice modulator to normal and started towards that abandoned scout car. Switching the suit back to armor mode he took a moment to marvel at the suit itself. The black skintight suit hugged every inch of his body. When it was inactive it is still incredibly resilient, built with extremely tough Kevlar- Composite mixtures stretched across the entirety of it. The suit itself augments the user's strength as it is shaped as another body with the Kevlar bunches being the muscles themselves. The suit draws power from the user's body heat which it replenishes in turn with internal nutrient supplies and onboard medical systems.

The real crux of the suit is the smallest piece of it. In the suit resides billions of Nanites which have multiple purposes. When the suit is shot some of the little robots converge on the damage and repair it themselves. When it is engaged in strength mode the help augment the suits power twofold and allow even greater feats of strength. When in armor mode the Nanites themselves act as another layer of armor. When in stealth mode the Nanites form tiny crystal matrixes which capture and bend the light that passes through greatly reducing the user's visibility but at a huge drain on suit energy. When in speed mode the Nanites enter the user's bloodstream through the pores in their skin and increase the blood flow threefold and doubles the speed of the user but also at a large drain of suit energy. The suits energy replenishes at different rates depending on what the armor is set at, armor being the strongest and cloak being not at all. The Nanites are replenished by capturing carbon in the Atmosphere and using small production sites in the shoulders to create more. It is a remarkable effective and self sufficient system which requires almost no outside help. The suit is accessed by using the implants that are put in the base of the user's skull. This system connects user and suit together in which the user only has to think of what he wants the suit to do and it does the best it can.

Thankful that he has both the suit and the backing of the most powerful nation on earth, Nomad hopped in the scout car and ripped down the road to the next KPA outpost.

So tell me what you think guys. I really want to keep this going but I need some reviews to keep me going. Also let me know if you want me to keep my quake wars / halo story alive since the next chapter of that will be done soon.

THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lingshan Islands, South China Sea, Dec 18****th****, 2012**

Tearing down the road in the stolen scout car nomad slowed down to take a turn and happily noticed further down the dirt road was to careless Korean soldiers walking down the center of it. The reason he was so happy bout this was that the two men were facing away from him and his car. As he speed closer one of the men turned as he heard the engine but by then it was much too late. After two satisfying bumps he ground to a halt.

Nomad decided that he probably wouldn't keep getting lucky like this and ditched the car a little way into the forest. Coming to the top of a short rise that over looked the entire bay that he was in, nomad took a moment to scan the surrounding countryside. Noticing that he was already half way around that bay he saw that a group of seven or eight Koreans was patrolling across the beach below him. Once again switching the suit to cloak and the SCAR to semi-auto he made for the ridge that was just above the enemy where he could get the drop on them.

Sliding up to the rock he switched on yet another of the suits more useful features, tagging. Thanks to a secure connection to the US battlenet he could identify enemy soldiers on the field using his built in digital binoculars and have them tracked by GPS, Meaning that if he tagged an enemy he could track them by satellites. The suit was also so advance that if he got shot the suit would calculate the bullets point of origin and tagged the shooter as well.

After tagging each and every one of the men on the beach he took aim on the furthest pair. Putting the crosshairs on one of the pair nomad became god for that moment, he decided who lived and died and this guy's number had been called. Pulling the trigger and feeling the buck of the rifle and a split second later that _THWAP _of a bullet hitting unprotected flesh ones body. The man went down and the whole valley went dead silent.

For some reason all the others didn't break for cover or start firing blindly but they all turned about and looked at their buddy as if they thought he was playing a joke on them. This gave nomad plenty of time for him to line up on another and put him down as well. This time the others reacted and one spotted him somehow. He then blasted away two more before he decided to try something new.

One of the men was directly below him and his friend s where on the other side of the boulder behind him. Switching to strength mode he landed all 400 pounds of the suit square on the mans head and crushed him flat. Then in his crouch he leapt up and over the boulder and riddle the last of the Koreans with SCAR rounds.

After spending 20 mins scrounging ammo and an FN-47 which was compatible with his SCAR attachments as well as had much more available ammo, he set of into the jungle.


End file.
